North Blue Boys Being Secret Germa66 FanBoys
by VisitorNo.18
Summary: In which three boys from the North Blue talk about the Sora Comic. Canon Time Line, In which Law was captured after attempting to save his crew. (I literally wrote this before Hawkins freed Hearts, so it was an interesting turn of events when I remembered I actually published this...)
1. Chapter 1

**NORTH BLUE BOYS BEING "SECRET" GERMA66 FANBOYS**

In which three boys from the North Blue talk about the Sora comic. Canon Time Line, In which Law was captured after attempting to save his crew.

* * *

**THE FORMING OF THE GROUP**

"You'll never take down the Resistance." Law drawls lazily, reclining on the wall and resting his sea stone bound hands over his lap, as his sword Kikoku had been confiscated by the two worst generation pirates.

"Captain! We're Sorry!" Bepo cries at the other cell, separated by a large wall of stones and bars.

Law would never admit it, but he is glad his crew is safe. That's all he could hope for now that they were this deep in the mess.

"Captain!" The other two bawls, also saying their apologies. Law could just imagine them sobbing their eyes out, arms chained to the wall just like him, those cry babies. Luckily for him, he had requested long chains, as he told them the story of how his arm was cut-off and he wouldn't want it spilling warm blood before Straw-hat could save him. Which was a lie because he was already magically healed, but he still wanted long chains that won't make his hands numb.

The problem now was the short-handed staff.

Law had successfully and literally cut-down X Drake and Hawkins' division by less than a quarter. He had practically dwindled it enough that only Drake and Hawkins were left standing without injuries to be tended to.

Due to the short-handed staffing problem, it was Hawkins and Drake who were in charge of watching over him, as he had been deemed a large threat to Kaido's rule alongside Straw Hat Luffy.

"Hey Trafalgar, how have you been doing?" Drake starts the conversation as courteously as he can. He could never really understand Trafalgar. Last he's seen him, his impression of him was a drug-addicted teenage sadist. Now he's more of a creep than a drug addict. Like every other pirate he'd met again, he had matured into something.

"I got dragged into insanity, a deathmatch in a deadly string birdcage, lost an arm, got it back, was almost killed by a monster flamingo and survived, only to be thrust into a war with the wild card that can't follow a single plan for an ally. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Glad to know your life isn't boring." Hawkins answers. The conversation doesn't continue.

"So, I heard you, Scratchman and Kidd were in an alliance." Law smirks, of course, he knew how that ended.

"Short-lived." Hawkins doesn't continue. Silence ensues.

"You know where Straw Hat is right now?" Drake asks, he knows he's in Udon prison.

"I know. Do you want your dick stuffed-up your ass?" Law's response. He doesn't really want to talk anymore, better end the small talk already.

"What is wrong with you! Freak!" Drake comments as he was about to leave. Fuck Trafalgar, he can go fuck his own dick. His powers can do that anyway.

Hawkins stops him from leaving by grabbing his arm. "Drake, we're supposed to watch him."

Drake grunts. Damn Trafalgar, he's so annoying, I don't wanna see this creep anymore than I need to. Yet he goes back to sitting down beside Hawkins, crossing his arms as opposed to Hawkins' holding his deck of cards and shuffling them absentmindedly. The two were seated facing Law who was behind bars, tied in sea stone and flashing them the middle finger. "You are such a child!" Drake takes offense to the indecent gesture.

Then Hawkins remembers something. "Trafalgar, you are from North Blue, correct?"

Law rolls his eyes. "Is that one of your fortune telling gigs? I thought it was obvious when we first met at Sabaody?"

"I am merely stating the obvious." Hawkins continues to shuffle his cards. "I just wanted to inquire if you knew why Stealth Black was at the Flower Capital the other day."

"Fuck Germa. I hate them." Law responds with a hiss.

"I hate them too. Yet I've read the comics because it was one of the entertaining things to read in the paper, other than the killings and genocide articles." Hawkins responds.

"I hate Germa 66 so much they could just die and the world would be a much better place without them." Drake follows up. Law finds himself agreeing with a nod.

"There is no point in keeping a stupid Kingdom like Germa, and no point keeping their fake monarchy or their 66 day kingdom." Law follows up, "And what are they even?" Law admonishes. Finding himself scooting closer to the bars to hear the two better.

Drake responds. "Cheaters! That's what they are. No good lazy evil cheating bastards." Drake was even smug about his words, saying he knows more things than the other two. "Everything about them is stupid. I've seen them fight once. They're only crazy strong because of their raid suit and their science. They have no will power to fight seriously and they're jerks." Drake paces the gate of his cell.

Hawkins only stares. "Sounds like you know them personally." Hawkins stops shuffling his cards, taking interest in the conversation instead.

"Know them, I've once been assigned to escort them through the Calm Belt. Not that their snails can't take care of the sea kings, but because they want to enter the Grand Line in style! Those self-imposed royal pricks." Drake's scowl was practically seething. He was passionately angry.

"Well, they are the sea fairing kingdom of science. Tell me Drake, is there really a Sora in the Marines?"

"If there was a Sora, then he's probably dead. The ending of the comic was that Sora took Garuda and some of the colors into the sea with him, saving Poison Pink, and only her." Drake recalls the last comic he read then he was a child. It was what inspired him to become a marine in the first place. Sora and his idea of justice, and how cool he was when he fought the Germa.

Law snorts. Obviously there was no Sora. "I thought that Sora was only an idea of the greatest marine." Law adds. "It's a marine propaganda comic to entice children into becoming marines. Heck when I was a kid, I was really close to saying I wanted to be a marine instead of a doctor when I read the last pages." Law admits as he realizes he's practically half way across the cell.

"Well, that explains a lot of things. I was also enchanted by the comics, sadly fate had other plans for me." Hawkins admitted as he showed them a card 'The Wheel of Fortune'.

"As I was saying, Germa is stupid. I mean why are their transformation sequences so dumb? It's like stripping them and exposing everything indecently!" Drake had started another little thing to nit-pick, but of course it was a topic questioned by everyone to the point that fans and haters alike had started their own ideas about it. Who invented those suits? Did they really need to strip the royal family and disintegrate their clothes and give them orgasm faces to go with it?

"I did not want to see Stealth Black without his clothes." Law comments. "Yes, I am traumatized forever." Law admits he'd seen the transformation, however instead of asking for Stealth Black's true identity, Drake just had to say this instead.

"You're a doctor, suck it up." A blatant change of topic.

"When I treat people, they wear a hospital gown, or they usually have too much blood or internal organs hanging out and becoming external organs instead. The blood covers up everything there is to see, and the patient's life becomes the priority instead of stroking the doctor's erection." Law explains calmly, professionally even, but then he just had to insert his disdain when he recited his astute observation about the Germa's raid-suit change sequence.

"Germa's transformation sequence just makes you look at everything in a sexual light. The only part of their bodies that are covered are their groins and that barely covers anything. It's disgusting!" Law complains. Drake nods in sagely. Hawkins has yet to see a Germa 66 transformation sequence before his eyes, suddenly he wishes to see at least one of them transform so he can understand what the two pirates knew.

"And their hair! How does it even defy gravity? How do they even determine their distance with just one eye?" Drake adds now. "Their hair looks like it was gelled in place with super glue. How does Electric Blue make it look so stiff and silky thought? Was he naturally born with straight stiff hair that he can style like that?" Drake tries to imitate the shape of Electric Blue's bangs with his hands.

"I heard it was naturally like that. All of the Germa 66 princes were genetically modified to have hair as outrageously loud as that." Hawkins adds as his hands were now fiddling with straw instead of cards.

When Hawkins thought that was the end of the hair conversation, Drake just had to bring up another hair related question. "Why are their hair so strangely colored anyway? If they were family, how come they didn't get the same hair color as their father Garuda?"

Hawkins was starting to suspect that Drake may actually be curious how they maintain their locks, compared to his messy orange hair that he styles over and over every time they had their break, or runs his fingers through because he thinks its messy. Hawkins actually thinks it suits him, compliments him even.

Law hypothesized. "That's because they were genetically modified. Garuda probably changed their hair on purpose, because he'll have hard trouble identifying quintuplets if they all looked the same. That's my personal opinion of the matter."

Hawkins says his piece. "Or maybe it came with their modifications, a side effect, you could say. I firmly believed that the King of Germa would have been aiming for something more lethal, like their powers, than their aesthetics when the enhancements were on progress. Heck, he may have forgotten about their aesthetics when you think of it in a military utilitarian point of view." No wonder their eyebrows are… strange. Hawkins keeps this to himself, but by the way the two were scrunching-up their faces in disgust, Hawkins could already tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Tch….Their eyebrows." The two others tisk at the same time. Glad that they were in the same mindset… Of hating those weird-ass swirly eyebrows.

"And Their Code Names. Who made those villain names? They weren't villain-like enough that they can stand alone. They're like a box of crayons you get mad at when one is missing." Drake added. Hawkins and Trafalgar agrees, knowing what it's like to need all your tools together so that you can work on your pieces and the patient.

"All that's missing is purple, yellow, orange and brown. And how come Garuda's code name is Garuda and not a color like King Grey or something? He is incredibly out of theme, the King of Germa." Law adds. "What is a Garuda any way? Are his kids gonna end up changing their code names into something like Garuda when they grow old?"

"God I hope not. I actually prefer they keep their two-word color names. I'd be happier if they do make kids, get them their own suits and name them with the missing colors in the palate." Hawkins says, but grimaces at what he'd said. "Ugh, never mind. I just realized I'd rather Germa no longer have a next generation of pricks."

Law recalls the news. The two probably don't have access outside of Wano, as any news from outside normally doesn't make its way in the isolated island. "Well, why not? Last I heard, Germa was annihilated at Tottoland. Straw hat's crew mentioned they might have been captured by Big Mom… If they doend upp with a next generation, its probably just for the sake of keeping a bunch of them in her island for her collection of races."

"Well, I, for one, am glad that Germa is destroyed." Drake scorns the word "Germa", belittles it with his tone and outright distaste for the nation.

"Then why is Stealth Black here?" Hawkins brings up what was related to his first question. Stealth Black.

Law doesn't want to tell, that Stealth Black is Straw hat's cook. That Stealth Black is the way-ward prince of Germa 66. The one who is not such a big prick and cooks delicious food. Probably the last of Germa 66 alive, or at least not in the clutches of Big Mom.

"Maybe he got lost at sea and ended-up on a ship going to Wano." Drake had pitched in the idea. "Maybe when Germa were fighting, he fell into the ocean, like how Sora beat the Germa in the comic."

"Sora dragged the King of Germa and his sons into the ocean. Killing them and only letting the princess, Poison Pink, be saved." Hawkins recalls the last comic. The last comic probably all North Blue kids knows by heart.

"Then how does this explain Stealth Black being here? It's hard to enter Wano country unless you mean it, you know." Law questions this time. He shouldn't let them know he knows how. Sanji is part of the plan, a part of the resistance and would play a big part on the day of the revolt.

"He must have stown away on Straw hat's ship when they entered or maybe the Straw hats saved him from drowning or an accident… He must be having trouble remembering his identity when he was felled by Sora." Drake pitches.

Law wants to face palm, they were felled by Big Mom, not Sora. Sora is a mere idea, Big Mom Pirates are real. Yet he doesn't have the heart to correct them. The further they are from the truth, the more likely he can hide Sanji and his other persona from the two who are assigned to hunt him down.

Yet Hawkins seconds the theory and heavily agrees. Some how, he'd managed to make a complete set of Germa 66 voodo dolls when they reached this part of the theorizing. "Well, it would also explain why he calls himself Soba Mask here, instead of some other stupid color themed name." He brings up the last doll he made, a Stealth Black voodoo doll.

"Stealth Black has amnesia?" Law summarized the theory, the two other captains gasp. When Law puts it like that, it does sound serious.

Drake protests, refusing the theory. "That's not possible. They're genetically enhanced humans. Stealth Black can turn invisible. He shouldn't- couldn't possibly get a hit on the head and suddenly forget everything." Drake was practically talking to himself while Hawkins lets go of the dolls and brings out his cards, moving them around to at least try to see if he can read Stealth Black's past… Which doesn't work because the real identity of Stealth Black is unknown and Hawkins needs a name to ask the spirits.

Hawkins puts down his cards and takes the Stealth Black doll he'd made. The Sparking Red and Poison Pink had found itself on Law's lap while the Garuda, Electric Blue and Sora dolls were at Drake's. More questions arise in Hawkins' mind as he turns over Winch Green and Stealth Black.

Questions which supports the amnesia theory they were building up. "And why is he suddenly saving that Soba Shop owner? Wasn't he supposed to be evil? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Law had asked this time, as he finds himself only a few meters closer to the two guards, both hands clutching the red and pink voodoo dolls. He finds himself closer to the sea stone bars and closer to the two who were also practically seating at the back of the stone supports instead of the seats at the other side. Wasn't he sitting down against the wall of the cell? How did he get here?

"The amnesia must have been really bad. He can't even ember his identity, he… he doesn't even remember his family's background." Hawkins seemed really saddened by this despite his neutral face that rarely shows how he felt. "How sad."

Drake scoffs. "C'mon Hawkins, don't be like that. Maybe it's a good thing that Stealth Black forgot he was evil."

"But he isn't Stealth Black unless he knows his identity. Now he's a rouge. He isn't even Germa 66 anymore."

"He's saving civilians and making your lives harder. I have no complaints to that." Law smirks.

Drake tries to swipe at the creep, said creep pulled back until Drake's cheeks were pressed on the sea stone bars, weakening him. "Why you!" He swats playfully. Hawkins lets him, Law was amused as well and there was no danger in the air.

"But that Soba owner. Doesn't he seem familiar?" Hawkins opens up the conversation once again.

Law diverts. "Maybe he's a friend of Stealth Black? A savior of Stealth Black when he lost his memories?"

Hawkins and Drake turns to him like the story was a juicy piece of meat. "Oh?" Hawkins cocks a brow.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Tada! A New Crack, Humor, Light Fic that I will probably never finish! :D I just HAD To post this! :D :D :D Comments and Reviews are much appreciated, especially if it's about my grammar, plot, out of character-ish ness (which I think I am heavily erroneous in), spelling, use of words, nonsense topics, anything you think I need to work on. :D Well, I hope you enjoyed your read! :D Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**FanFiction writing with Frien-emies**

* * *

Law diverts. "Maybe he's a friend of Stealth Black? A savior of Stealth Black when he lost his memories?"

Hawkins and Drake turns to him like the story was a juicy piece of meat. "Oh?" Hawkins cocks a brow.

"Well it's not impossible." Law scratches hid head. Hawkins makes a Soba shop owner voodoo doll.

"I mean, lets go with the theory that Stealth Black washed-up here, he was injured by the reverse tides and he ended-up on the beach with amnesia." Drake sets up the theory while Hawkins places the doll at their center.

"Then the Soba-shop owner comes along and takes him in and heals him!" Drake jumps the gun and unfolds the plot too quickly. Law scolds.

"No. That would be just plain stupid. Like the Soba Shop owner would just drag a lifeless body into his hut, when clearly he is a poor Soba Shop owner. He was on the beach scavenging for ingredients from the sea since he can't buy them cheep." Law gives them a setting with reasoning. "So when the Soba shop owner found him, he checked for pulse first, if he was breathing."

Drake saw the point. "And he was alive. So he healed him."

Hawkins adds this time. "No. He was waterlogged, and the Soba Shop Owner had to perform basic CPR."

Drake: So he performs basic CPR. Stealth Black lives.

Law: Stealth Black breaths. Opens his eyes to be greeted with sun and sin. A young handsome blonde man holding his cheeks, light taps to rouse the man which should have been dead.

Drake: Why did you suddenly turn literate? And are you insinuating Stealth Black is gay? Hey-Is there any point in writing this down Hawkins?

Hawkins: *Already writing the first few lines of Law's words on paper, a messy scrawl. "Yes, so that we may look at this later when the truth starts to unravel."

Drake: Then we might as well just pass the note pad around and see what we get instead of talking our voices hoarse. God my throat grates. We've been talking too much.

Law: Obviously you've been talking too much… *coughs because his throat is also sore. * get the paper and pen.

Law: The man was disoriented and lost, lost in the stormy grey eyes of the young man before him.

*Law was laughing hysterically in his mind. Laughing at Blackleg-ya, since obviously, this was impossible. He very well knows Sanji would rather die than be gay and be the chivalrous knight than be the damsel in distress. Yet his creative streak was very active tonight, and he suddenly wants to mess around with these two who are in the dark about who Stealth Black really is. So he thought, he might as well make this as far from the truth as possible, right?

Drake: The Soba Shop Owner taps his cheeks again, asking questions and hoping for answers. "Can you hear me? Are you conscious? What's your name?"

Hawkins: * Making the dolls move like a play.

Law: The man groans, but that was all the answer he could conjure. He looked to the back of his memories, at the very back of his mind, only to come out blank. He looked at everywhere and everything. The sand, the rocks, the ocean and the sky. He takes a breath when the handsome man stops tapping his cheeks. Then he looks to the man, looks him straight in the eyes, devoid of all guilt and evil and malice the world had stuck to his name. "Who am I?" He asked.

Drake: "I don't know" The stranger's response. That was all they said before Stealth Black passed-out.

Hawkins: When Stealth Black came to wakefulness, he was greeted with warmth from a fire, and a salty savory smell coming from the kitchen. He rises, feels the ache of his body and promptly ignores it. He stretches and was about to stand up, only to be pushed back down by the warm hands of a blonde haired man. The same man who found him on the beach.

Drake: "Are you Stupid?"

Law scolds at XDrake "What the hell? "Are you Stupid?" Is that the best you've got? I thought we had the mood going there? Also, it was my turn to write." Law throws the notepad at Drake's face. The paper ruffled, and Hawkins' squeak was barely audible against the sound of the two men arguing. He was very concerned with the pad that held their stor- theory.

Drake yells at Law "What? You expect the soba shop owner to be like a damsel in distress? Sangoro took down Orochi's guards. He's a strong fighter. Also, does it look like I give a shit?" Drake tosses the notepad back to Law, hitting his leg with the sharp corner. If it hurt, Law didn't even wince.

"Well, he called Stealth Black for back-up. Means he fights like shit, so he let Stealth Black do the work. And Yes. You look like shit, and you give a fuck because I'm better at writing than you." Law tosses the note pad back.

Drake immediately throws the pad back at Law, "You're writing is like a doctor's hand! I can't fucking read a word you wrote!"

Law throws the pad back at Drake, aiming for his face "I am a doctor, idiot!" By then, the screaming was already tense, and the adrenalin was high.

Tired of the stalling, Hawkins grabs the notepad and proceeds to write down the next installment.

Hawkins: "You've got a lot of nerve to wake up so late in the day." The blonde man says as he retracts his hands and walks over to the kitchen from across the room. Stealth Black realized he wasn't wearing his clothes, and he only had bandages on his head and torso and some cloth to cover himself with. The blonde man returned, he was wearing a blue robe, quite similar to what he had over his legs, and holding up a bowl of Soba. "Here, eat." He laid down the bowl on the table.

Law: "Who are you?" He looks skeptically at the man, rather than the warm steaming bowl of Soba before him. The man was handsome, not that it was a new discovery, just something that kept nagging at the back of his mind, always coming into his thoughts every time he sees his face. He suddenly had the urge to fuck him.

Drake: "I'm Sangoro." The blonde man, Sangoro said as he lit a pipe. He took a breath and exhaled through his nose, letting the smoke curl and float up into the air, until it disappears, leaving only the strong scent of tobacco. It seems all of the man is like the smoke he makes. Warm and fulfilling like the Soba, or a vise and addiction like tobacco. Why does this scene so familiar? Smoke? Like its a part of him somehow.

Hawkins: "What's your name?" Sangoro asks finally. The soba remains untouched, as the man stares off into the space outside the window.

Law: "I… I don't know." Was all he could say, "But your smoke, felt so familiar. Maybe... maybe I lived in an environment where everyone smokes around me? Maybe smoking is in my culture?" The man thinks, "I recall greeting someone by blowing smoke at their faces, I think it was a greeting... but I-"

Drake: "That doesn't answer who you are." Sangoro takes a whiff off his pipe and blows the smoke over to the patient, hoping to jog his memory. Yet all he got was a pathetic cough that sounded like a sneeze. Sangoro frowns and pushes the bowl and the chopsticks closer to the man. The man picks up the chopsticks, but it seems he hasn't the faintest clue of how to use it. The chopsticks keep on overcrossing by the work of his untrained hands. Sangoro holds his laughter, the frustration on the man's face was becoming more and more maddening than amusing, and he'd decided to give the man salvation by taking the chopsticks from his hands and feeding the man instead.

Hawkins: Stealth Black looks at Sangoro with irritation, "I can feed myself." He'd said out of frustration, but after seconds of looking at Sangoro dangle the noodles before him, he finally decided to take a bite. Instantly, his mouth decided to sing in the glory of the most heavenly noodles he had ever tasted.

Law: "How is it?" Sangoro asks, almost shyly. Stealth Black was too busy stuffing his face with Soba to care. The soba shop owner takes this as approval. Then the next issue would be the man's name… and his free-loading.

Law pauses in his writing. "What do you think Stealth Black's temporary name should be?" He asks the duo behind the sea stone bars. Yet the answer came from Bepo, over at the other cell. "Sanosuke!" Bepo had added, "Sorry…"

"Sanosuke, I quite like it." Hawkins drawls as he nudges Drake who gave a "meh". With the temporary name working for all parties, Law continued to write down the stor- theory.

Law: "Now that you're fed, let's go on to the more pressing matters, shall we?" Sangoro's smile turned vicious. "What will I call you free-loader?"

"I am not a free-loader. I am able-bodied man, and I am a man who pays his debts." The amnesiac states, at least he thinks he is that kind of man. Who knows what he was before all this?

"Then what do I call you, able-bodied man?" The Soba Shop owner jests, tone teasing, almost seductive. Sangoro extends a finger and pokes it firmly on the amnesiac's bandaged torso. The man was hoping to get a wince out of him, but so far the reaction was simply nothing but a blush. Sagoro was like an open book, a dissapointed scowl on his face, unsatisfied by the reaction. Somehow the man blushes deeper at the sight of the scowl turned pout. Stil the question bothered him. What was his name?

"S… St… Sa….Sa-s… sa" The amnesiac hits his head, forcing it to remember. His name at least, never mind the events, just his name and age would be enough. Yet no matter how hard he forces the information out, he can't remember.

"If you're just going to hit yourself over and over with it, why not I just give you a name?" The shop owner shrugs. He places his finger over his chin, thinking. He'd gathered up the fact that the man has an S in his name, the first letter, just like him. And his…

"I once had a brother, his name was Sazuki. What if I change it up for you? Sanzuki?"

"It sounds girlish. I refuse." The man's immediate response. He doesn't want to be a reminder of his brother or something either. Where ever his brother may be, wherever he may be.

"How about Sanosuke?" Sangoro adds, "It doesn't mean anything girly."

Drake: "It's fine." The amnesiac, now named Sanosuke replies. "Sanosuke…" He tries the name, agreeing with the way it sounds and forms in mouth. It was a suitable name, he thinks. He tries to stand-up, only to be kicked back down by the fiery soba maker.

"Rest you damn idiot. We can make a compromise with your free-loading when you're better."

"I'm not weak," Sanosuke argues.

"I'm not saying you are, but you're still an idiot." Sangoro replies. He smirks when Sanosuke grimaces, almost grinding his teeth. It's kinda cute. Like a wounded puppy.

Hawkins: Sanosuke finds himself drifting off between wakefulness and sleep, just resting on the bed and watching the blonde work in the kitchen. The comforting sounds of chopping and boiling that he'd never thought much off, was oddly soothing. Almost like a melody.

Law grunts "This is getting boring. We are crappy writers." He huffs and throws his hands out. "So much for making a good theory."

"Don't give up! It's boring now but the action starts later! We can't leave this (gestures to the unfinished story- whatever this is…) un-finished, Trafalgar!" Drake scolds. Who does this guy think he is? Quitting on a collaboration? Like he can quit, damnit! Law was laying down, back facing them.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." He says to them, still hugging the Shinning Red doll Hawkins made.

"Oh no you're not Trafalgar." Drake tries to wake Law up, throwing the rest of the Germa 66 dolls at him one by one, as hard as he can, but Law was already pretending to snore loud and annoying. Blatantly ignoring Drake's taunts.

"Calm down Drake. It is late, and Trafalgar is a doctor, he knows the importance of sleep." Hawkins whispers. "We can finish this some other time."

"I can't leave this be Hawkins! The story will haunt me in my sleep unless I finish it now!" Hawkins says as he grabs the pad and starts writing the next installments. Ever the type who can't rest until the work is finished or at least he's satisfied. Hawkins sighs. Well, that's one good reason why he likes working with Drake. He is efficient and fun to tease. So while Drake curses-up a storm, something about Insomniac doctors with dark bags under their eyes, and how the heck can he sleep comfortably in prison anyway? Hawkins rests his back on the rocky wall behind him. Well, at least the night is quiet.

* * *

The next day when Hawkins and Drake wake-up from the nap they don't remember taking, their prisoners had escaped, along with the suspiciously missing Germa 66 dolls and the finished notepad of their impromptu fan-fiction... uh... theory.

"TRAAAA-FALLLL-GAR!" X Drake curses as he runs all over the base, looking for any trace of Law and his crew. "I worked hard on that! If I find out he plagiarized it, so help me I will castrate him!"

* * *

While considerably far away from the base, Sachi was blushing red from laughter as he reads the fiction, preferably the handwriting he knows is Law's. Bepo and Penguin had taken the dolls, because they were cute ok, and Law was not really aware that his crew took the items of their fandom and had kept it until the day he found it magically on his bed in the Polar Tang.

Eventually, Law threw the dolls away because Hawkins made them, and they were likely bugged (or cursed).

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Tada! The installment no one thought I was writing!**

Thank you, everyone who commented, followed, faved and read the fic I wrote about fandoms and being a fan and being a dork about the things you love!

Let me answer some comments here:

GolDEin13: It's so obvious! Yes! I know! But Law does his best. ;D

G1ntsuk1: I respect you, but I firmly believe the image of Germa transformation is crucial to this fic,,, because no other fic I know mentions the Germa 66 transformation sequence I know and watched 10 times because I really do wonder who the heck created it and why it had to be so revealing. Because of this, I am very excited for the Wano anime, where Sanji discards his robe and transforms into Stealth Black. I also wonder if he gets his clothes back, because there's no color in the manga and that robe could just be the same design on a different color. :/

Harmonica Smile: Thank you for the Bepo idea. Yeah, same Heart Pirates, but Canon diverge where Law gets captured too. :D

Vi-Violence: Those adorable dorks became like that because they crossed the Straw Hat Pirates. It seems their (adorable) dorkiness was contagious.

sarge1130: Thank you for the praise! I bask in it and was ultimately inspired to continue the chapter 2 I abandoned because it was boring. Regarding Drake,,, I actually believe he'd crossed the Germa once before since he is from the North Blue Marines, and while the Germa Royals don't believe in the superiority of the Marines' equipment, I think to have marine escorts are like a status symbol that they are important and stuff. :D I'm glad I had produced memorable one liners! My ultimate aim for this fic was for people to enjoy it because it was not as well thought out and really just a fun fic :D :D :D

AND TO MY DEAR READERS: This fic is considered complete until further update. I suggest you follow if you don't want to miss the next one, but that won't be available for a long long long time. :P (I have written nothing... hehehe :E )

Well, Have a NICE FAN-TASTIC DAY! :D


End file.
